comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-10-06 - Invader Skrull: The Invaders Get Invaded 2 - Avengers
Captain America and Wonder Woman worked together closely after the Skrull attack on the Watchtower to get this plan together. On the other hand, Tony Stark and Mr. Fantastic were working close together to through a hiccup in the invisible field that Iron Man could not get through when he discovered the source of the signal. They estimated it to be a large space ship from their calculations, and finally got together one very nasty EMP-like weapon that should take out the invisibility shielding and hopefully some of the other functions of the space ship if they are lucky. Currently, Iron Man is wearing his space suit version with some enhancements for additional weaponry considering the situation (such as the micro-munitions). Iron Man is carrying a potentially very deadly device for him, toward space, as he entrusts Black Widow and Captain America to Green Lantern Kyle. Furthermore, Iron Man had asked Kyle to put up a sort of radar interference around the entire crew, to help prevent them from being detected as the Justice Leaguers gather on the moon, waiting for the space ship to appear. Green Lantern Kyle is flying alongside Iron Man while dragging a green bubble behind him. That bubble contains both Captain America and Natasha. While both of them have probably been in space before, neither of them have experienced it this way before. His ring is emitting a frequency that is making the small group invisible to radar. He just waits on the word from old Shell Head while humming the theme from Star Wars under his breath. Natasha is carrying around a large bag on her back that looks like a knapsack. From which she's pilfered virtually every single weapon from the nearest SHIELD armory that she could manage to get portable. Natasha's got enough heavy weapons over on her to make Frank Castle wolf whistle, if he did such a thing. Captain America eyes Natasha for a moment. He's not quite sure about all the weapons. But he keeps the thought to himself. He walks up to the side of the bubble and pokes it. "This is different. Green Lantern, You did say this Force ... Bubble isn't showing up on their sensors?" Iron Man pauses a respectful distance from the ship. "Keep up the frequency," the computerized voice says. He then holds a gauntlet out that holds the device. Suddenly, the gauntlet launches off of him, and is remotely controlled by Iron Man as it flies toward the estimated location of the ship. He holds his breath beneath his metal mask until the gauntlet suddenly bumps into something. The device latches onto its metallic surface, and the gauntlet releases it before returning back to its master. Once the gauntlet reattaches itself to Iron Man, "Shielding Green Lantern. Three, two...." As Iron Man counts, suddenly there is a blast of harsh light in the dark space, flaring up and silent in space. Flickering as it starts to slowly come into view, is a massive space ship. One, the Avengers will have to split into unseen. Kyle Rayner states to Captain America. "We're invisible to their scanners, yes. But if they decide to look out a window, we'd be pretty visible." When Iron Man gives the word and begins the countdown, Kyle expands his shielding to encompass them all while maintaining life support for Captain America and Natasha. As they stand within the bubble, they watch the explosion happen, and the shield protects Iron Man from the effects of the EMP detonation. Kyle crosses his arms over his chest and comments, "Now, it's up the League to grab their attention while we sneak on board." Kyle constructs armor around his body for protection, it resembles Iron Man's mark IV armor in a way, but emblazoned on the chest plate is the symbol of the Green Lantern Corps. He speaks into his ring. << You're on, Natu. >> Natasha nods over and takes a breath, "This is going to be fun." Sneaking onto an alien battleship isn't exactly in her usual line fo work, but she always lives for the challenge. They're going to have to get in and hit hard. She ignores the glance from Captain America over all the weapons she has with her. In her mind, the Skrull invasion is an act of war, and while the sovereign governments of Earth might not declare as such, by the standards of SHIELD and SWORD, extraterrestrial invasions allow freer rules of engagement than just dealing with criminals. Captain America looks at Natasha, "I don't know about fun." He considers for a moment, "Alright Avengers, Remember we're going to be dealing with an enemy that is durable and strong. They're also agile. It seems the quickest way to incapacitate them is through sensory overload. They are also near impossible to retrain through traditional means. It might be best to use a series of code words we established if we're seperated due to their shape shifting." Iron Man nods. "Stick together if at all possible though, better to be safe and keep from getting overwhelmed when we are discovered." He then motions the group forward, his head turning just slightly as he seems to 'look about' for a good entry point. He points toward the back of the ship, to an airlock that is fully sealed up right there. "There, best to use something already there, than to make a new one. Less risk of setting off the alarm." Kyle Rayner nods at Captain America. "Understood, Cap." The bubble retracts and Captain America and Natasha find themselves surrounded by a thin green glow instead of being in a large bubble. Kyle instructs them. "Cap..Widow..I've given you each a personal force field. It'll allow you to move independently of each other and provide you with a breathable atmosphere. It will not protect you from weapons fire, however. Be careful." At the mention of the airlock near the rear of the ship, he begins to fly towards that way. Mentally controlling the fields that Cap and Natasha are in, he instructs them to follow his flight path for the moment. Natasha nods over at Kyle and signals her understanding as she takes out a large looking electrical shotgun and loads a heavy tesla charge over into it from her knapsack. "All right. Let's mess some things up." She takes a breath as they get ready to land then, waiting for the Captain to give them orders as they launch their way on inside. Captain America looks to Iron Man, "The com's will work. Iron Man see if you can hack the computer to give us access and not show anything on our Sensors. Natasha ones we're in you have point take care of any guards on the inside. Green Lantern your job is to cover us from out here and provide us with an opening the softer touch doesn't work." He gets his shield ready. "I am not fluent in Skrull language, but I know a little," and some of the Kree computer language as well. "I still need access to their system however, I have not found a wireless access point as of yet." It just means he might access a computer console inside. When everyone reaches the door, Iron Man starts undoing the latches and locks on the door to force it open. The console at the side being overridden by whatever code the metal finger enters in. There is a silent hiss - missed by those in space - as the door slides open and everyone can pile inside. The door then closes behind them, and Iron Man is already working on the interior door as the system returns environmental pressure. The interior door then opens and reveals a docking bay that has slide open and is currently having fighter space jets fly out of. Iron Man hides within the small room until the docking door closes, only then entering the dock area carefully, keeping toward the wall as he scans around. Black Widow nods over at Captain America as the group deploys, her large electric shotgun up as she gives a silent survey of the perimeter as the group goes on down. Her weapon at the ready, sweeping ahead as they land in the area, her checking over the corners quickly then to back up Captain America, her breathing low and silent. Kyle Rayner also nods to Captain America's instructions and once inside the outer doors, takes up a sentry post. As the rest of the team moves further into the ship, he remains here so that he can expedite their escape should they need it. "Good luck." He says through the comm unit. Captain America touches down, "You ever notice most Aliens breath Oxygen." He unsheathes his shield, "We're in... That's all I wanted Iron Man and Green Lantern." He looks at them, "First we need to locate a way to take over the ship. This would mean the Bridge or the Engine room. Both are going to be guarded. Though if the ships on high alert from the Leagues Attack. I would think the Bridge would be the highest guarded. So unless there's a secondary bridge, I would say the engine room. Black Widow, take point. Then Iron Man, Myself, and Green Lantern." Since the GL was the heavy hitter. Iron Man seems distracted as he searches, staying close to the wall. He suddenly pauses, and turns. He pushes something on the wall and controls light up. "Bingo." Yes, Iron Man just said bingo. His metal fingers, no matter how thick with the armor seems to dance quickly across the keys on the control panel, operating the console of an alien language that...well, it sure as hell ain't English! "If everyone wishes to crowd in, I will show you a map of the space ship," he advises. "There are a number of possible locations for prisoners and for the control device, as there are two locations with large power sources. One is what we are looking for surely, the other the engine room. I do have a virus to introduce to the system to deactivate it, except for the environmental system and backup lighting. A bit of payback for what they did to the Watchtower." Black Widow glances over at Iron Man and nods, then turning over to Captain America to wait for his instructions of what they will do. She keeps islent for now. The Captain has far more experience than she does at this kind fo operation, and she feels his own sense of tactics are superior to what their mission should be - whether they will split up or stay together. She takes the moment while they have a bit of quiet to do a quick check over her weapons and the other electronics she has on her. Kyle Rayner follows along behind the group and lifts his bracer, getting a holographic readout of the ship's interior. "My ring has scanned the ship from stem to stern, Iron Man. The hologram is large enough for everyone to see, even though everything in it is tinged green. He nods for Iron Man to continue. Then he says, "I recommend me find the hostages first, if they're even here and then introduce the virus. From what I'm detecting from outside, the Justice League has engaged and they're sending more fighters out to deal with them. It's probably only a matter of time before we're discovered here." Captain America grins, "That could possibly expand our fighting force but it depends what condition they're in. They may not be in any shape to fight." He nods, "But we can't leave them. We go for them first. we'll amend the plan as we go. Now using the marching orders. Let's move." "It is almost the size of New York City, Green Lantern. May take too long. Just see if you can scan the sections of interest," and Iron Man points them out when the hologram pops up. "Here, here, here, here, and here. They are all toward the back of the ship where we are at, which is here," and he points there as well. "We can split up, though I did not like the idea at first," he suggests to Captain America. "Black Widow and I can handle the virus and destroying the device, while you and Green Lantern can check for hostages and prove as a distraction if we are discovered inside. We can keep in communication via the comlinks still." Black Widow glances over at Iron Man and nods at his suggestion, but she will follow orders. She scans at the display then, memorizing the positioning as best she can from the quick bit. "We'll also divide them that way. The distraction outside will only last for so long, so if they have to respond to two groups of us, it will confuse them more." She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Kyle Rayner nods at Iron Man and then does a complete scan of the points of interest. "Pay-dirt." A section of the holographic grid lights up. "The hostages are in the aft cargo hold, I'm detecting human life signs but it's garbled. But I'd be willing to bet my next comic series they're thoroughly guarded." He grins faintly. "What do you say, Cap? You up for it?" Captain America nods, "Sounds like a plan." he nods, "Perhaps with infultrators." He looks at Natasha and Iron Man, "God's Speed." Then he turns to start heading down the hall way twoard the Aft Cargo bay. "How's that project going Green Lantern?" Iron Man nods in response to the God's Speed, and then starts to move in the direction of the closests of the two strongest energy signatures, with Black Widow following him. He does not stop moving, his feet heavy on the metal grating flooring while Black Widow's is light. He will just barrel his way through if he has to. He will not sacerfice his world to these aliens! Black Widow is running along after Iron Man, her electric shotgun sweeping ahead then as she races after Tony, trying to keep up with him as he runs like a man possessed. She stays silent, listening along the commlink for other things. Kyle Rayner comments. "Eh, it's work in progress, but once it's finished I'll bring you over an autographed copy." And then he's off running towards the cargo hold with his hand extended so he can either shoot or throw up a shield at a moment's notice. Captain America nods, "Sounds good. Prefer to see the rough sketches. Superboy's wanting me to do some designs on the Super family for Action figures. Might get you to look at them." Captain America still has his game face on, "You Detecting anything, this ship is quiet even for the fight going on out there." Iron Man thumps through the hallway still, and perhaps it is the thumping that calls the attention of a group of Skrull from one of the side entrances. Just as the Skrull goes to raise a voice in alarm, Iron Man leaps forward and takes a gauntlet hand to the Skrull's face and decides to smash the back of his head hard against the metal wall till there is a dent into it. Cold and efficent, as the Skrull slides down to the floor out cold. Through the comlink system, the computerized voice of Iron Man says: "First Skrull crossed," and he pauses to look into the room. "Weapons storage." He then has his micro-munitions open up and picks one out rather than shoots it out. He then walks into the armory and sets it down, soon jury-rigging something. "I have a distraction idea that I can remote set-off when we need it." He then soon leaves, it doesn't take more than a minute or two. Black Widow is using, as she goes along with Iron Man, her electric cannon to blast at the Skrulls and use it as a sniper support, it firing large arcs of venting energy towards them, hopefully hitting when she uses it and giving them an experience akin to seizures, and hopefully shorting out any weapons or electronics they might have on them as well in the process, and giving her a way to bypass thier invulnreability otherwise as she gives Tony support. As more Skrull show up as Iron Man is jerry rigging, Black Widow takes them out quietly and percisely...apparently Skrull looking for weaponry to restock perhaps. Kyle Rayner chuckles. "No problem. That's pretty cool about Superboy, though." Whatever he was about to say is cutt off as they round the corner and two Skrull appear. Kyle states. "Two ahead, I've got the one on the left." He flicks his wrist outwards and a huge green fist shoots out and cracks the Skrull across the jaw with a *thwack* sound. The Skrull's knees buckle and he slides to the floor. "Roger that, Iron Man. We have some of our own." Captain America's shield goes flying end over end into face of the Skrull. Then as the shield comes bouncing back to him. " That should hopefully neutralize the pair for now." Iron Man exits, and says, "Good job. Help me toss them into the room." With the explosive. That's..nice. Iron Man tries not to think about it, and it's a don't mention it later kinda deal. The Skrull are tossed inside. He then starts to head down the hallway again, pausing at the glass encased room with a number of engineers working. This is still about two city blocks down the hall..., "The main control area. Maybe...from here, we can take care of all of it. Black Widow, I need stealth used to disable as many Skrull as possible. I do not wish to risk damaging the engine right now and causing a massive explosion." Black Widow nods over at Iron Man, "As ordered." With that, she goes to vanish her way from view, intent on sneaking her way over into the area. Using guile, using tranquilizer darts, and close range pressure points to try and drp the Skrulls as she'll try and take them out one by one as she sneaks about through the room, trying to take them out as silently and as quickly as hse can. Kyle Rayner nods to Captain America. "I never get tired of seeing that." He sometimes wondered if Captain America was some sort of mutant, especially how accurate he was with the shield and how he always made it bounce back to him. Incredible. "Let's pick up the pace.." He is silent for a moment and he frowns while getting feedback from his ring. He says through the comm. "Something just happened to Superman and Captain Marvel...we gotta speed this up." Captain America takes off at a Run, "Lead the way. Use your ring and lets barrel through. I'll take clean up." He trusted the man and the ring in the position of point. He calls to his com system, "Iron Man, Black Widow, We're going to have company something just happened to the heavy hitters on the other team. So speed up the time table." Iron Man keeps track of Black Widow as she works to effectively bring down the different Skrull. When they finally notice her, he lifts a jet boot and sets it off: Exploding the glass inward when Black Widow has some cover. He then sets off the trap he left in the ammunition room, the explosion inside the ship enough not to cause any hull dangers, but certainly causing massive interior damage for about a block worth radius. Iron Man then rushes inside, setting off two remote control gauntlets to punch the remaining two Skrull into the walls hard, dropping them before they return. Black Widow did the most work of course. In either case, Iron Man is moving toward the ship's controls, working to remove the glove section before the gauntlet is replaced, to slip a transmitter for the virus out from beneath the armor where it was taped to...a gold covered arm? But the glove is back on and the gauntlet is two as the transmitter is placed against the system. The virus starts downloading, and Iron Man starts hacking the traditional way. Through the comlink system he says: << We are in the engine room, at the controls. I am downloading the virus now, and hacking into the database to see if I can shut down the transmitter blocking the Skrull detector from here. >> Having gotten the go ahead from Captain America, a construct of twin gatlin guns appear on the shoulder mounts of the constructed armor worn by Kyle. "Let's rock and roll!" Any Skrulls they come across on their trek to towards the cargo hold are pelted with rapid-fire balls of green energy. Captain America takes a Skrull out that comes out from behind a room that Kyle had just flown through. His shield brought up to rebound the Skrull Energy weapon back at it. " You going to be able to transport a lot of us off of here or do we need to steal a ship?" During whatever each of you are doing, the entire ship jostles around like something hit it. Maybe a large meteor or something? Or maybe the 'distraction' of the other team is way more distracting than originally planned. Iron Man is hacking away as the transmitter he set on the panel is downloading into the system. The system turns from green to red lighting, and still Iron Man is working with inhumanly quick and dexterous fingers - especially considering he wears bulky metal gauntlets! "I have the virus downloaded. I'm infecting the system now," he says over the comlink. "Transmitting it to the system security to go into lockdown, excluding the areas we are already in, and the hallway between them. Locking down the rooms in that hallway however," he advises. "Going to shut down communications and navigation system next and set it in lockdown except for orbit control." All the Skrull in the engine bay appear to be down, and Black Widow is stuck with lookout. *WHAM* As the ship is hit, Black Widow nearly goes tumbling down, it taking all of her dexterity to remain up on her feet as she curses in Russian over the communicator. Roughly translated (along with numerous other invectives) comes out to 'so much for just a distraction' as she gets up to her feet as the ship shakes and keels, going to find a good position to brace herself. Kyle Rayner stumbles forwards as the ship shakes around him. As he and Captain America finally make it to the cargo hold, he doesn't waste any time. Sending a barrage towards the door, he blows it open and flies inside, laying down fire as two more guns appear and now Kyle shoots in four different directions all at once, though he doesn't manage to hit them all, he's got Cap at his back to take care of those that he misses. Kyle Rayner adds for Cap. "Nah. I can handle it. We'll all be able to get out of here when the time comes." Captain America nods, "Well lets get out of here. Then. I get the feeling we stay long, we're going to been in and out. No needt to be secretive now. Well, only 20, definately obvious there are more Skrull....we already have Maria Hill and 2 at Avengers, and there was 3 at the base...that's 6 right there. :) Iron Man then says, "Found the Skrull detector system, I...think it is." Hey, his Skrull is rusty! He's better at Kree, but neither language is he fluent in thank you very much! "I'm shutting it down, and locking it down as well. Then I'll work on main power so only backup lights are on, and removing gravity support. So be ready for it." Removing gravity support will make it hard on the Skrull too. Black Widow grumbles over, and nods at Iron Man's comment, "We had probably better hurry, or those outside will get a bit antsy." The rocking of the ship is getting to her. She's not fond of fighting in zero gravity. She sweeps her weapon around to give Iron Man cover. At this point, they're better served by getting out without fighting than needing her to actively escort him. Once inside the hangar there are a lot of pod looking things here that seem to be keeping the occupants in suspended animation. Among them are Hawkeye, Booster Gold, and about twenty SHIELD agents. Kyle moves over to a console and using the power of his ring's universal translator, manages to shut the pods down so that they can be opened. At around this time, his ring glows and a female voice can be heard << Kyle, what's your status? >> The former Leaguer now Avenger idly wipes a lock of hair out of his eyes as he replies, not taking his eyes off of the console. << Natu, we've found the hostages. Iron Man has managed to disable their systems and give them a little infection via a virus. We're on our way out. >> Kyle then switches channels, now speaking to his team. "I've just found Hawkeye, Booster Gold, and about twenty SHIELD agents. Lock on our position and meet us at the closest airlock from this location. We're getting ghost." He motions to Cap. "Help me get these open and then I'll make a bubble to transport them to the airlock." Captain America makes a gesture to the launch bay, "Those blast shields will be the quickest way out. Can you make a bubble that big?" He looks out to one of the transports vessels at the other end of the bay, "We could steal one and get out of here." He looks to see Clint a smile on his lips, "Glad to see your alright Barton." He waits for Kyle to explain how much power he has to get everybody down to planet. Booster Gold when he wakes up looks about, "What, where....where's my armor! Barbaric times! I'm in nothing, but my boxers!" And why do they have Blue Beetle symbols on them? Booster Gold will /never/ talk about this again. That is when gravity support is suddenly removed. The lights then start to flicker and die, backup lights coming on only. Life support still remains however, and Iron Man then speaks in into the comlink, the one the elite recruit team has: << This is Iron Man. I have did security lockdown except for the hallway between the engine room and where the captives are held. Once an escape route is decided on, I will lift security lockdown for it, and then resecure it entirely. I am setting up a system for me to remotely control the base from Earth. Thank you all for your assistance in making this mission a success. >> Black Widow flicks her fingers then, "It still makes me wonder where their elites are." She has a light frown on her face as she keeps her gun and sweeps the corridor, "The Officers, the Super Skrulls.. All we've run into is their standard troopers." Kyle Rayner offers a winning smile. "Captain, I can do so much better than a bubble. Good thing I charged my ring before we left." A look of concentration comes over Kyle's face as he creates a large, shimmering green starship. The design looks a little like the Quinjet, but most of it obviously comes from his imagination because it has the look of a 'hot rod'. The hatch opens in the side and a ramp lowers. "All aboard!" Kyle then switches to his com. "Hey, guys? I just made a ship for us leave on. So..you might want to get down here quickly. We're loading up the hostages now." Captain America 's busy helping hostages to get on the ship. " Does this flight have to be flown or is it connected to the ring. He talks to Black Widow, "Let's not look a gift horse in the mouth." He considers for a moment, " Any of the words of the Justice League's condition? That fight seemed to be falling apart and that fronts degrading. We need to get out of here." Iron Man says, "We will find out when we are out of here." He finishes setting up the things he needs to remotely control the ship, and then moves to get out of here. He won't mind handing things over to the JL too to help with once they are finished scanning their members. He then says, "Let's get out of here. Meet us at the docking bay we arrived in Green Lantern. Need you to take Black Widow back with you still. I'll complete lockdown once we have departed, and make sure they cannot communicate with each other."